Boast Busters/Gallery
Twilight testing her magic Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.PNG|"Come on, Twilight! You can do it!" Twilight Using Magic S1E6.PNG|Twilight using her powerful magic Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png|Mustache spell in progress Twilight gives Spike a mustache S1E06.png|Spike's mustache Spike And His Mustache S1E6.PNG|Look at my mustache! Checking the List S1E6.PNG|Mission Complete Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.PNG|Isn't it amazing?! Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png|Twilight Sparkle blushing Spike admiring mustache S1E6.PNG|Spike admires his mustache in the mirror. Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E13.png|It's gotta go Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png|No, wait! Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png|Ohh rats.... Twilight Sparkle giggles S1E6.png|Twilight Sparkle giggles S1E6 Spike doing a Fonz impression.png|'Eeeey! Spike talking to Twilight about her spells S1E6.PNG|Spike sure likes hanging out with Twilight, but he would rather be hanging out with Rarity instead. Twilight And Spike S1E6.PNG|Enjoy your conversation you two Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png|Lyra Heartstrings walking past Twilight and Spike. Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Where to in such a hurry? Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Big fans of Trixie even though they don't even know her Twilight sad S1E06.png|Something wrong Twilight? Twilight blushes again S1E6.png|Twilight Sparkle blushes again. The Great and Powerful Trixie Twilight where is this Unicorn? S1E06.png|Where is this Unicorn? Twilight follow snips&snails S1E6.png|Twilight looks awfully worried. The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|The ponies awaiting Trixie's appearance. Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly Trixie Lulamoon. Crowd huddled around S1E6.png|Ponyville fields behind the crowd Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png|Rainbow Dash, looks ready to put Trixie in her place. Crowd standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Applejack and Rainbow Dash seem pretty amused. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Pinkie Pie seems amazed as well. Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|Raindrops hovering over the crowd Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Watch in awe... as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|...as the Great and Powerful Trixie... Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png|...performs the most spectacular feats of magic... Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|...ever witnessed... Trixie boasting S1E06.png|...by pony eyes! Trixie Stage S1E06.png|A stage in Ponyville Rarity pfft S01E06.png|''Ooh, puh-leez!'' Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png|Who does she think she is? Rarity suprised also S1E6.png|Bad pickup line Spike Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Rarity. Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|''Flowers for me?Oh, you shouldn't have.'' Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Was it something I said? Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|''Magic, schmagic! Boo!'' Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png|Ooh please! Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|Neigh Sayers! Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boasting is Rainbow Dash's job, therefore she can not stand anymore of this! Fluttershy worried look s01e06.png|You look worried Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG|Go Rainbow! Show her who's boss! Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png|Trixie is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria. Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|Snips and Snails look amused. Trixie close up S1E6.png|Oooh, care to prove it? Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|Trixie claims that she "beat" the Ursa Major... S1E6 Trixie.png|I bet, none of you have the magic abilities I have. Trixie "the best" S01E06.png|Who me? Why I am, the Great and Powerful Trixie. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png|Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash do not approve. Competing with Trixie Twilight worried S1E6.png|Nervous Twilight. Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|I spot a lollipop Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Dat menacing Trixie look! Applejack upset S01E06.png|Squinting angry! Applejack's lasso trick S1E6.png|Dat's one fancy tail-work, cowfilly! Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|ohhh AJ showing her talents S01E06.png|Show them the moves,Applejack. Applejack continues with her trick S1E06.png|Awwh yeah,Applejack! Applejack opens her mouth S1E06.png|Yee-haw! Applejack about to eat a apple S1E06.png|I sure do love apples! Applejack eats an apple S1E06.png|Applejack Nom om nom Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top that missy" Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png|Ooh.. Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png|Fascinating rope. S1E6 AJ getting hog tied.png|AJ gets hog tied. Applejack tied up S1E06.png|Applejack tied up Trixie wins applejack is ready for cooking Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie having humiliated Applejack Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Check out my awesomeness! Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png|Dash is going to twirl Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I just don't know what went wrong. Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|I think I'm gonna be sick. Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|I feel bad for you all, not being as good as me. Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Oh, a thundercloud. Watch your back Rainbow. Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|too late... Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png|Twilight can beat her, right Twilight? Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png|Spike's right. Spike being supportive S1E06.png|Spike, I think you're scaring Twilight. Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png|I get your hints, let me handle this. Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Did she just insult my lovely mane? Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|A unicorn is more than just a magical creature... Rarity classy S01E06.png|...She needs a good pose... Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|...And, magnificent fashion sense. Rarity worried S01E06.png|What did she do to my mane!? Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Reaction to Rarity's new hair Twilight Nothing S1E06.png|''Nothing!'' Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''It's fine!'' Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png|''It's gorgeous!'' Spike It's green S1E06.png|''It's green!'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png|''What?'' Rarity green hair S01E06.png|Rarity's hair is green and ugly now. Trixie wins Rarity green hair S1E6.png|My mane! Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png|Poor Rarity. Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png|Well, I never! Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Show us all! Twilight who me S1E6.png|Who, me? Twilight run of the S1E6.png|I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png|No powerful magic here. Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Sorry, gotta go. Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Awww Twilight, you can beat her Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png|Was there ever any doubt? Trixie walking off on the stage S1E6.png|Trixie walks away Spike is not happy S1E06.png|I'm not happy with this Finding an ursa major Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Without hands magic is quite useful here trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Do you have to serve it like that? Snails Smiling S01E06.png|He does admire Trixie, alot Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png|Trixie's No. 1 fans... Snips Smiling S01E06.png|So does Snips Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|At your service! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''What are you two up to?'' Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|It looks like Snails's in love..... but he's not Snips Stare S01E06.png|Hmmm Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|Nice abilities Twilight Twilight frustrated S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png|Did you guys have to wake him up? Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png Twilight stopping the ursa Trixie scared S1E06.png|Don't be scared (even though you have a real good reason to be) Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Trixie screams when she sees the Ursa Minor. Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png|now you see it ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png|now you dont ursa major mad S01E06.png|ursa mad Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Purple Ponyville again... Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|You can't take him on Trixie Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Ponyville is in the background Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|There! Piece of cake! Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png|Come on! Trixie worried S01E06.png Trixie attempting to vanquish the Ursa minor S1E6.png|Ursa Minor Snips derping S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png|Snips and Snails find out Trixie has been lying Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|Trixie's lie has been exposed Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png Twilight serious go time S1E6.png|Twilight is about to be epic Twilight soothes the Ursa S01E06.png|Nice use of #16! Trixie surprised S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Twilight just saved you Trixie, be thankful Twilight unleashed S1E6.png|Twilight's magical power is over 9000! Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|Power overwhelming! Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png|The bear needed his milk Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|That was a baby? Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy is not amused Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png|Sugarcube, that was some true magical ability. Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|''We're even proud of you'' Rarity proud S01E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|Mother and son Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|Be thankful Trixie Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Just wait, Ponyville citizens, I will be back. Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|''Just let her go'' Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|"Sweet!" Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.PNG|Ooh Spike. Category:Season 1 episode galleries